Happy Endings
by FlappieDungeon
Summary: Whoever it was who said that being in love is similar to being hit by a train is a freaking genius, because that is exactly how she feels right now.


**A/N: It is only fair for me to warn you that I wrote this out in the hospital, it was dark, and I had no idea what I was doing. So, please, forgive me for the grammatical errors or the occurrences in which the characters do not seem like themselves. Reviews are very much appreciated, and thank you for your time if you do choose to read this. I'm out. Peace. PS: This story I dedicate to the always wonderful Julia, who helped me with this. Sorry though if it didn't turn out as well as expected. But thanks so much! Again, reviews would be _awesome_. :D**

* * *

><p>Not everyone gets their happy ending. And as Robin Scherbatsky watches Barney Stinson listen attentively to his girlfriend, those words have never had so much impact. Ted once told her that she'll eventually meet a guy who is going to make her want to look like a complete idiot. The right Hansel. Well, she's found him. The only problem is that her Hansel is now <em>boyfriend<em> to her co-worker, whereby he has been steadily dating her for goodness knows how long, (one month, three weeks and two days) she wouldn't know, it's not like she's keeping track or anything.

It's so hard to watch him be with someone else, so hard to pretend that she is rooting for them when all she wants to do is have him to herself. So hard to ignore the chemistry that they share. She sighs.

"Hey Robin, isn't that your crush?"

Robin turns, thoughts interrupted, and she smiles as she recognizes the man she used to have a thing for, walking into the bar to meet up with his group of friends.

"Oh. Yeah, it is."

Barney smirks playfully at her and then focuses his attention back to Nora when she starts speaking again. He looks happy, she realizes. So when Nora excuses herself to go to the ladies, she musters up the courage to ask him a question, one that will determine whether she'll fight to win him back and act on their undeniable chemistry, or set him free and let timing decide their future.

"Are you happy, Barney?"

He looks at her for a moment and gives her a genuine smile.

"I am, Scherbatsky. I am."

And with a heavy heart, she fakes a smile back for him and gives in. Because she really loves him, and apparently love means that you will do everything in your power to ensure that the person you love is happy. And damn it, he's happy. Not with her as she wishes, but he is. All she can do is to stand back and watch.

Whoever it was who said that being in love is similar to being hit by a train is a freaking genius, because that is exactly how she feels right now. Heck, the train probably came back and ran over her a couple more times to make sure she'd never heal.

Downing the rest of her beer, she asks him to wish her luck, and she approaches her crush.

Forgetting Barney Stinson and ignoring her feelings for him will be a breeze, she tells herself. She's Robin Scherbatsky. She can do it.

* * *

><p>She can't. Hell, she tried to, but she honestly can't. After dating Crush Guy for a couple of weeks, she just couldn't go through with it anymore when he wanted to take their relationship another step further. She broke it off with him, and apologized for not being able to commit. She tells him that she's not ready to be that serious. Yet. When he tells her that he's not going to wait for her, she tells him she understands, and proceeds to get drunk, wondering if Ted lied to her and if she really is wired wrong somehow.<p>

When Marshall and Lily decide to throw a karaoke party, Robin is dubious. She knows that they'll probably make her sing some of her old Robin Sparkles songs, and she's not looking forward to that. Okay, maybe a little, because Barney's contagious excitement when it comes to her alter ego never fails to amuse her. He's definitely her biggest fan.

The karaoke night started off well, to say the least. She's having a blast, enjoying herself with her best friends, also realizing just how much she's missed Barney's company. He's not been around much since Nora came into the picture. Ugh, Nora. Robin cringes at the thought of her. She chastises herself and vows to think of anything but Nora that night, determined to savor each moment she has with the gang. While there was just the five of them, before Nora, before little baby Eriksen, and before the future Mrs Ted Mosby. Just the five of them.

She approaches Ted and Barney who were seated at the table and grins while they looked completely engrossed in the discussion they were having, when she hears something that crushes her heart.

"I… I just love her Ted. I need her. Hell, I think I want to marry her."

"Barney Stinson? Married? Geez, never thought the day would come when I finally hear these words in the same context."

"Shut up." Barney stares at the table sadly. "She… she makes me want to say I do."

Ted giggles. "God, sappy and romantic Barney Stinson is hilarious. You realize you're quoting songs now, right?"

"I hate you. You're not helping here."

"Sorry. Hey, maybe the next song you could sing should be 'Marry You'. It fits with your situation." Ted laughs.

Barney knocks his head on the counter repeatedly and groans. "Damn feelings. And damn you Ted."

Ted pats Barney on the back comfortingly. "Go for it, buddy. If it feels right, go for it."

"What if she sa…"

"Hey Robin! You're up!" Marshall interrupts.

Her head is spinning, she feels sick, so she ignores Marshall and the tears welling up in her eyes. She can't go up there and sing. Not when it has just been made clear to her that she's completely lost her chance, lost someone who was made just right for her, someone she truly, genuinely loves. She's lost Barney Stinson. They've both grown up in the past year, but he's taking a step forward. He's considering marriage. The same man, who scoffs and is disgusted by the very idea of monogamy, is contemplating marriage for the one he loves.

Not everyone gets their happy ending, and as Robin leaves using the back door, she repeats the statement to herself, over and over again, till she reaches the dark alleyway and breaks down in tears.

Out of all people, it turns out that Barney was the one who came out to check on her.

"Hey Scherbatsky, you okay?" He asks, voice full of concern.

She doesn't reply.

"Is this because I sang Sandcastles in the Sand earlier? Or is it the custom made Robin Sparkles jacket I made for the gang? I can take it back." He jokes.

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Robin pushes him against the wall and curses at him. She doesn't kiss him like she wants to, instead, she yells at him, just wanting to show him how angry, confused, and sad she feels now, all because of him, and that he has no right to just show up with his charming smile to make her feel better.

The shock and surprise on his face is unmistakable. He looks as if he's about to get up and flee for his life as she continues yelling unintelligible things at him.

"Robin. Calm down." He tries.

She cries. She's exhausted, completely drained, and the only thing she can do now is cry. She slumps and rests her head against the wall.

"Why. Why her, Barney? Why not me? We… we were a mistake at first, b-but… not now. Why couldn't you have given us another chance?" She sobs.

He looks at her, awed by her revelation.

Wiping of her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she curses under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Barney. I shouldn't have done this; I shouldn't have burdened you like this. I'm sorry."

"Robin, I'm in love."

"I know."

He turns to look at her before continuing.

"I've been meaning to propose." He reaches for his pocket and pulls out a red box.

She bites her lips. He's not making this any easier for her now, is he? She entertains the thought of shooting him with her gun to spare them both the awkwardness that she senses, and herself from the undeniable pain she's about to face.

"Good god, Scherbatsky, I bought a ring." He whispers, sounding like he is still in shock over that fact.

She nods.

"You did, Barney. And… and I… You deserve to be happy, with whoever you choose. It'll take me time to get over it, but Barney, you deserve happiness."

She picks up her bag and turns away from him, but he grabs her hands and she looks back only to see him staring at the ground. There are tears in his eyes, she notices, and her heart aches even more.

"I just love her so much, it kinda hurts."

She hugs him. "And you will be the best thing that's ever happened to her." She means it. If Nora doesn't appreciate him, let's just say that there will be hell to pay.

"I love suits." He blurts out.

She can't help but laugh. She'll never love a man like she loves Barney Stinson, and she's accepted that fact.

"You… you're an idiot."

"I am."

He kneels to the ground.

"But am I your idiot?" He asks. "I love you more than I do suits, more than my own life." He swallows.

"I broke up with Nora weeks ago. She told me that she couldn't be with a man who was in love with someone else. She's made me realize that… I've never _**not**_ loved you."

He closes his eyes and mutters under his breath about how ridiculous he sounds and that Ted sucks for giving terrible advice.

"I have never stopped loving you. You, Robin Scherbatsky, you are the awesomest person I know. And this once, I'll admit that you're awesomer than I'll ever be. I am an idiot, yes, but Robin, _can I be your idiot_?"

He opens the box and she stares at the ring with tears in her eyes. She's so overwhelmed, filled with love and happiness, and she starts crying again when she notices that the ring has 'Sparkles' encrypted on it.

"You are my only idiot."

She kisses him.

Not everyone gets their happy ending, but Robin Scherbatsky is not in that category. She gets her happy ending. She gets Barney Stinson.


End file.
